


Wishful Thinking

by Lalaen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Blind Character, Breathplay, Choking, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Power Play, Slapping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: Prompto loves getting fucked by Gladio, but no matter how close he becomes with Ignis he can only fantasize about what the man is like in bed.It's become an obsession. He only wants to watch... that's ok, right?





	Wishful Thinking

Prompto watched with awe the reverent way that Gladio's hand slid down the line of Ignis' chest. He suddenly couldn't catch his breath, a dark blush making his cheeks burn. He'd finally done it. They weren't in the act yet, but he could tell from the way they were moving and touching that they fully intended to have sex. 

From the very first time he'd been submissive for them, he'd begged for something sexual from Ignis. Now, years later; living with them and helping the blind man get around, he still hadn't so much as seen him naked in that kind of situation. What had started as his simple desire to please had become a fixation. He and Ignis were close now, and he hadn't had the pleasure of seeing anything more sexual than a few steamy kisses with Gladio while they both leaned overtop of him. He was going to fix that now - he'd been trying to catch them in the act for months. Gladio had just come back from a few weeks hunting, and it was obvious they were going to fuck. Prompto knew that morally, this was awful; but that made it more of a turn on. Wow he was disgusting. 

His stomach was tying itself in hard knots, but instead of making him queasy like usual it was making him really horny. He hid behind the door, bright eyes peering around it, and tried not to squirm. 

Ignis' disability had made him more accustomed to touch, and it was obvious Gladio was still taking advantage of that even though it wasn't a new thing any more. Or maybe Ignis actually liked it now? The thought made Prompto catch his breath a little. He'd always felt very safe when he was in Gladio's arms - and even if Ignis wasn't much like him, well, it must be comforting to feel someone you trusted when you couldn't see. He'd even relax under Prompto's hand, which was the most gratifying thing probably ever. He watched Gladio's large hands slide up Ignis' stomach, and squeezed his thighs together. It was so hard not to shift around, he could imagine so vividly how those calloused hands felt. He bit his lip, watching as Ignis' shirt was tossed to the side. He'd obviously seen Ignis without clothes on, but never when they were doing a scene and he was never allowed to touch. That was a frequent fantasy. He was unbearably attracted to the both of them, and as incredible as sex with Gladio was; the more he was denied Ignis the more he craved literally anything from him. 

Gladio's hands moved to his waistband, but Ignis muttered something. Prompto couldn't hear what it was but it made Gladio smile, then the advisor was sliding his fingers gracefully down that broad chest, backing up out of his lap. Prompto bit his lip hard enough to hurt. No way... 

Ignis was not very expressive, especially after losing his vision - but the nonchalance with which he went to suck cock was amazing. Prompto loved giving oral more than anything he could think of, but Gladio had a really big dick for one thing. Also, Prompto was well aware he was shy, but this kind of confidence was so far from something he could imagine; Ignis didn't blush, didn't hesitate. When Gladio groaned appreciatively and leaned back to give him room, he shifted his position and pushed himself down to deepthroat almost immediately. Holy fuck. Gladio had said more than once that he gave really good head, but seeing it was something else. Wow. Prompto couldn't decide whose position he wanted to be in. He'd kill to suck dick with that much poise and confidence, but the thought of Ignis doing something like that to him was enough to make him subconsciously reach down and palm himself through his pants. 

Gladio's hand slid through Ignis' hair, pulling off his dark glasses on the second pass. He muttered something about 'beautiful', then grunted as Ignis bobbed his head more aggressively. Prompto would be sobbing by this point with Gladio's cock in his mouth, and probably jerking himself off, but the most composure that Ignis lost was his better eye fluttering open. That itself was weirdly super hot in this context, and Prompto's mouth was dry watching it. His own cock was throbbing against his fly, and if he was kneeling in front of Ignis right now he'd be begging for something to hump at the very least, or crying for the shameful chance to touch himself. Gladio would just invite him up into his lap and kiss him and do all the touching for him, speaking in a low and gentle voice that made Prompto's stomach do flips. He couldn't ever choose which one he preferred; both of them made him feel amazing. 

With a quiet pop, Ignis pulled off. He cleared his throat, but his voice was still uncharacteristically raspy. "Prompto, I know you're there."

Prompto's stomach dropped to the centre of the earth. "Uh, umm. I..." once caught, he wasn't even able to keep silent. He hadn't made any noise! He knew he wasn't a quiet guy, but he'd been so careful... 

Gladio chuckled, looking surprised but totally unbothered. Why would he be? Ignis teased him about being a show off for a reason. "Prompto," the advisor hadn't turned his head, but it was obvious that he was alert. "I know when you're near me. Come here."

On the verge of hyperventilating, Prompto hesitated to get up. He knew he'd been caught doing something seriously bad, something he felt guilty enough about that it wasn't sinking in how not angry they seemed. "Hey," Gladio said, still smiling. He had a protective arm around Ignis' waist as soon as the man straightened up. "Aren't you naughty."

Tears sprung to Prompto's eyes as he nodded. "Uh huh..."

"You horny and lonely?" Before Prompto had a chance to answer, Gladio's grin widened. "Nah. You're thirsty for Iggy, aren't you." He moved his hand to cup Ignis' ass while the man sat on his lap. "Who could blame you?"

Ignis shook his head disbelievingly, a gesture that had come to replace the rolling of his eyes. Prompto's face was burning, and he buried it in his hands; hardly daring to peep between his fingers. "I really... mmmn." 

"Are you ok if he watches us?" Gladio ran his fingers down Ignis' arm. There was very clear hope in his voice, but it was also soft and respectful. At first Prompto had been totally unable to believe that Gladio was submissive, but over the years he'd started to notice that he always deferred to Ignis almost the same way Prompto did. Not only that, but he was happy to do it. 

"Wouldn't you enjoy that," Ignis teased him in that specific, slightly condescending way that always made Prompto feel delightfully small. It wasn't even directed at him and it made him squirm. "Prompto, you may stay," he was back to his usual clipped Dominant tone, and the boy was scrambling to obey even before he had an order. "In the chair - no touching yourself."

Prompto almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to get to the chair, falling into it and sorting himself out as fast as he could; afraid to miss anything or disappoint them. "Yes, Sir." He watched Ignis with an eagerness he couldn't hide, and could actually feel Gladio's bemused but almost equally lustful gaze on him. 

Gladio had told him before that Ignis was extremely private when it came to sex because getting off felt to him like losing control; which made sense in the way that it was totally crazy but sounded like something Ignis would think. That made him well aware that Ignis letting him watch meant he was trusted even more than he'd thought he was. 

Gladio's hands were back on Ignis' waistband, and this time he did kneel up and pull open his belt. Gladio looked up at the advisor with stars in his eyes, and after living through the painful period where they'd fought; seeing that made Prompto smile. They'd both been grieving and stubborn, and he couldn't stand what was left of his little family being torn apart. Seeing them glow around each other again made him feel safe and happy. 

It was hard for Prompto to catch his breath, watching Ignis undress himself. He could admit that even when it'd been out of a sexual context, he'd had an appreciative eye. He felt a little dirty about that, but he really couldn't help it. 

"I can hear you fidgeting," Ignis said archly. "You know to stay still." 

"Sorry!" Prompto squeaked, balling his hands into nervous fists so they would stop moving. "I mean uhh, shit; sorry Sir!" His face burned so hot he felt a little faint. He had no idea how Ignis could still be so intimidating with a disability that would make most a subject of pity, but he wasn't complaining. 

Ignis set his pants and briefs aside, somehow intercepting Gladio's hands before they met his bare hips. "Ah ah. That doesn't mean you can be disobedient too."

The look on Gladio's face was both annoyed and aroused, and he shot Prompto a glance that said he hadn't asked for this. A loud crack made Prompto jump, and it was a moment before he realized that Ignis had backhanded Gladio. 

"Eyes on me," he said sharply. As much as that made Prompto's stomach tighten with arousal, it made Gladio visibly hornier; like glassy eyed. It'd probably be funny if Prompto wasn't so taken in himself. Ignis got back on his partner's lap on his own terms, and a possessive hand curled around the back of Gladio's neck. 

Ignis was so impossibly graceful, even when he was doing something as super awkward as crawling into a much bigger man's lap. Knowing he was a total klutz doing the same thing, Prompto watched transfixed. Ignis guided Gladio's hand between his thighs, hooking one long leg around his waist. Must be for easier access, but Prompto was sure he couldn't even get into that position himself. 

"I need lube," Gladio muttered, letting his hand rest cupping the top of Ignis' inner thigh. It was super intimate, somehow. 

Prompto chewed his lip as he watched Ignis' hand slide down again and work its way into the pocket of Gladio's pants. Honestly, how he always had lube and a condom in his pants pocket was kind of a turn on, even though Prompto had a good understanding by now of how thirsty and insistent Ignis was. 

It wasn't like he had a graphic view from where he was sitting, but Prompto could very clearly see what was going on, at least by implication. It was more than enough, more than he could ask for. He almost gasped as he watched Gladio press a slick finger in, not knowing how to believe that Ignis was actually getting finger fucked in front of him. It was more reaction than the advisor himself had - Prompto was watching closely and saw only the slightest twitch of the hand that rested on the back of Gladio's neck. 

"You're tense," Gladio growled. "Being watched make you nervous?" His tone was teasing, and a grin pulled at his lips. 

"We must all step outside our comfort zones from time to time."

Prompto squirmed a little with guilt. He knew Ignis didn't do anything he didn't want to, but still...

As Gladio had mentioned before, Ignis was very silent. Since Prompto couldn't help how reactive he was even when he was gagged and ordered to be quiet and still, it was amazing to see someone have such a tight rein on it. Gladio shot Prompto a quick look that said he was going to try his best to get something out of Ignis. Even if he didn't, this was honestly still an amazing privilege. Prompto was pretty sure that Gladio, being how he was, was also just eager to show off that he could make his stoic partner react. 

Things being quiet and slow just gave Prompto time to think about how much he wanted to jerk himself off. He had this problem with being horny where he'd get himself more and more worked up just thinking about it - which had led to Ignis being able to make him cum just by talking on more than one occasion. He squirmed in the chair, even the idea of touching himself giving him a hot hook of arousal in his stomach. His dick was pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his pants but he didn't dare readjust. 

"You have to piss or somethin?" Gladio teased. He drew back his hand just enough to press in a second finger, Ignis giving him what could best be described as an appreciative sigh. 

"I just, mnn... I can't. I can't touch m-myself," Prompto was scarlet with embarrassment but he stammered through it. He was squeezing his thighs together tightly, but if anything all it was doing was making him want friction more. 

"Yes, that is what I said," a hint of a bemused smile played on Ignis' lips. Gladio nuzzled into his neck and it sounded like he was kissing. "... and I didn't say you could do that." It was hard to tell how much he was teasing and how much he was actually serious. Gladio didn't stop, and Ignis' cheeks started to tint pink. That wasn't totally new - he usually got visibly turned on when he was really into Domming and Prompto didn't think there were many things hotter. That _he_ of all people could do that to Ignis blew his mind. 

Gladio caught Prompto's eye and winked, then slammed his fingers in hard enough to make Ignis reflexively lift a little on his lap. There was a hitch in what was otherwise very even breathing, and that alone made Prompto's stomach tie up in knots. 

"Gladio," Ignis said firmly, his tone totally unarguable. In fact, Prompto had to bite his lip to stop himself from apologizing, and it wasn't even directed at him. 

"Mm?" Gladio grinned, and Prompto watched the tendons in his arm shift as he worked his fingers visibly, and knowing exactly what it felt like to be on the recovering end of that caused more squirming. Ignis' lips parted and his chin tipped back; and Prompto had to dig his nails into his own thighs to stop himself from whining as he watched the advisor's eyelashes flutter. Though he still made no sound, it was obvious the stimulation was enough to force an involuntary reaction out of him. Prompto was achingly hard, his eyes fixed on the couple like he was afraid if he blinked this wouldn't be real. 

Ignis grabbed a fistful of Gladio's hair with the hand already on his neck and tugged hard. At first it seemed obvious he was demanding to slow down; but Gladio added a third finger instead and though there was a line of tension down Ignis' jaw and neck that was clearly what he'd wanted. He was rocking himself down against Gladio's hand with both measured precision and undeniable desire. Prompto bit his lip so hard that he tasted a hint of blood, and curled his toes against the legs of the chair. 

"Can I fuck you yet?" Gladio said with a bemused smirk. He shifted his hand so his forearm was around Ignis' waist, fingers making little divots on his hip. 

"You may," you had to know him well to read him as breathless, but he was really getting there. He reached down and unerringly managed to find Gladio's cock, holding it in position for himself and unwinding his leg so he could kneel properly. Shooting Prompto another 'watch this' look - as though he'd look away, haha - Gladio pulled his fingers out and gave his dick a quick stroke to take care of the excess lube. His hand moved back to cup Ignis' thigh almost immediately, just as both of the advisor's hands moved to brace on his shoulders. It was really obvious how long they'd been having sex with each other; Prompto knew he was all over the place when he was getting fucked. Yet more embarrassing now that he'd seen this. 

Even as he took Gladio's cock, there was hardly more than a hitch of breath from Ignis. Prompto wondered if the kingsguard had always had that protective look in his eye when he was fucking Ignis, or if it was only since he'd gone blind. It seemed impossible that Ignis would've put up with that if he could see it, but then again, Prompto had no way of knowing what they'd been like before. 

Not touching himself was really, really difficult. His fingers kept twitching as his hand went to subconsciously move and he stopped himself, and he was rocking a little on the chair. His gut was tight enough that it almost felt like he was starving; and he was, but certainly not for food. 

"You're breathing quite heavily," Ignis teased, voice still shockingly close to normal. 

"Y-yes Sir," Prompto whimpered. Tears started to sting his eyes, as they always did at some point in a scene, and he blinked rapidly to try and hold them back a little longer. 

Gladio's hands had both come to rest on Ignis' hips and were holding him tightly as he slowly kneeled up. Prompto didn't dare to breathe, eyes as wide. He'd seen Ignis do yoga, obviously, knew he had incredible control over his own body. The way he ground himself down was actually so fucking sexy, and unlike when Prompto was in that position, it didn't seem like Gladio's hands were doing much. 

"You gonna let him jerk off soon?" Gladio's voice was husky, his breath catching audibly as Ignis rocked in his lap. "Looks like he's gonna - mmm - explode or somethin."

"He knows how to wait." Ignis' nails were making bloodless dents in Gladio's shoulders, one of the only tells Prompto could see that he was starting to get overwhelmed. 

"Does he?" Gladio sounded amused, and Prompto let out an actual groan. Being talked about like he wasn't there always really made him squirm.

"P-please," Prompto whined, ready to say or do anything to be allowed to cum. "Please, Sir, pleaseplease I c-can't..."

"Shush," Ignis said sharply. Prompto couldn't help a sad little whimper, hands clutching helplessly at his chair. He gave Gladio a pleading look, knowing that would be his only hope - would've been even back when Ignis could see. If anything, puppy eyes only made him crueler. 

Gladio gave him a careful side eye, lips starting to pull back in a grin it didn't look like he could help. Prompto didn't have time to wonder what he was thinking before he suddenly flipped Ignis flat on his back, holding his back in a dramatic arch with one hand and slamming into him before he had the chance to make the furious protest he obviously wanted to. 

"H-ahh," Ignis actually gave a choked little cry. Color flared in his cheeks almost instantly. Prompto bit his lip, feeling his cock twitch and trying not to whine again. Holy shit. 

"Likes getting thrown around more than he would wanna admit," Gladio was smug but breathless as he kept pounding into Ignis - who was definitely angry but also not complaining. Who could be while they were getting fucked liked that, Prompto was practically in pain he wanted to get fucked so bad. 

It wasn't until he heard Gladio choke that Prompto saw Ignis' hand on his throat. This he'd seen before, so he wasn't surprised that the kingsguard was pretty clearly getting off on it. 

"Watch your mouth," Ignis said in a voice that was somehow still low and dangerous even though he was having trouble catching his breath. He bared his teeth and Prompto actually did groan this time - he knew Ignis was trying to stay silent. "You too," he added in as near to a growl as he ever did. 

Gladio made a sound that probably would've been a grunt if he weren't being choked, and Ignis' hand immediately went lax. Gladio glanced over at Prompto and gave him a wide, smug grin; which turned to a tired grimace when Ignis wrapped a leg around his waist and dug his heel in. 

"Shouldn'ta choked me then," he said bemusedly, reaching between them to take Ignis' cock in his hand. 

The advisor huffed at him, but almost as soon as he started thrusting again Ignis' lips parted and his head fell back. Watching him in the throes of orgasm, regardless of his silence, had Prompto whining again. His palm was rubbing against his crotch before he even realized it, and his stomach flipped with guilt. 

"Prompto," Ignis had to stop to try and catch his breath, hands still trembling. "Come for me, now."

The command made his stomach tight, and for a split second Prompto thought it was going to happen. Then his mind started racing, and panic set in. "I, I can't," he stammered, starting to shake for an entirely different reason. "S-sorry, Ican'tIfuckedu-"

"Hey," Gladio said, firmly enough to interrupt the thought process. He was disentangling himself from Ignis, and held out a hand. "It's ok, c'mere. Dammit Iggy," he added affectionately. "You know he can't do that."

Tears welled in Prompto's eyes as he was consumed by the feeling that he was a disappointment. His reflex was to curl in on himself instead of go over there, no matter how turned on he still was. 

"My mistake," Ignis said, voice suddenly much softer. "Prompto, you did nothing wrong. Come here and let us assist you."

He actually had to psyche himself up for it, but Prompto managed to scramble over to the bed. Before he could even get his knees on the mattress, Gladio's strong arm was around him and pulling him in. "S-sor-" Prompto choked out, but Ignis' fingers found his lips and pressed quietly over them. 

"There is nothing to apologize for," Ignis' tone and the tiny quirk of his lips were a very strange combination between his usual almost parental attitude and cruel Dom. "I can still have you make a mess of your pants."

It made even Prompto dizzy how fast he went from blinking back tears to flaming red with hot humiliation. He squirmed in Gladio's lap, the larger man's thigh between his legs causing enough friction to make him groan. "You were good," the kingsguard breathed into his ear, voice a quiet growl, "so we're gonna reward you."

"I w-wasn't, I messed up," Prompto's voice was high and forced with the tears making his throat tight. 

"Shh," Ignis' fingers trailed down his chin, his neck, his chest. Suddenly he gripped Prompto's cock through his jeans, rubbing firmly with his palm, and Prompto hit orgasm with a wanton moan almost before he could process what was happening. 

Gladio pressed a quick kiss to his temple as he gasped for breath, something about the delicious shame of coming in his pants making it even more intense. "So easy," Ignis said flippantly, then gave a small half-smile that made Prompto melt. 

"Can we kiss," he asked in the tiniest and most hesitant voice, sure he would be reprimanded. Gladio immediately reached for his chin, moving to turn him around, but Ignis held up a hand to indicate he didn't need to. Without being asked, Gladio took his hand and placed it on Prompto's cheek. Tears pricked the backs of Prompto's eyes again even before Ignis leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Even as close as they'd gotten, it was unheard of for Prompto to get a kiss from him. As he drew back, Gladio's fingers moved to his jaw and guided him up. For Gladio, Ignis went willingly, and Prompto just lay back against the kingsguard's broad chest in a daze of how lucky he was as they kissed overtop of him. 

Needy and out of his head enough to think it was a great idea, Prompto twined his arms around Ignis's waist and drew him in close too. He desperately wanted them both near him, on either side of him. 

"Prompto," Ignis said stiffly, but he didn't twist away. 

"Sorry," Prompto mumbled, his cheek squished against Ignis' breastbone. He knew he was going to get pushed away, but he longed to listen to the other man's heartbeat for a few moments. When Gladio wasn't around, they always shared a bed. Neither of them slept well alone, and he suspected that Ignis hardly slept at all unless he could hear someone else breathing. It'd made them very comfortable with each other's presence, at least in Prompto's opinion. 

Ignis gently stroked his hair a single time - almost like he used to do to Noct - then slowly extricated himself. Before Prompto could be too sad, Gladio bear hugged him from behind. 

"Thanks guys," he said sheepishly, burying as much of his face against that massive forearm as he could. 

"Don't worry bout it."

"You're just indulging Gladio's exhibitionism, honestly."

**Author's Note:**

> ok but prompto is such a cuck


End file.
